


Girl Like You

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Short, Song Lyrics, Wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: When Dean notices all the small details about you, he has a revelation.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 7





	Girl Like You

Dean loved watching your softer-than-mink eyelashes brush the porcelain surface of your skin as he pulled you closer. Right up under his chin, you fit right there perfectly.

He loved planning out a big fancy dinner, only to go out for pizza then back to the bunker for some quality time with you. He loved the night’s that moved fast when you weren’t interested in taking it slow. 

He’s slowed down on the drinking, even Sam had pulled you aside to tell you to keep up the good work. 

“Not trying to discourage you, but we’ve all noticed your drinking has slowed down.” You started off one night after finishing a couple of beers between the two of you.

“You hit me harder than a drink does. Take me higher than an all-time-high, last time I did that junk.” He’s referring to the phase in high school where all he did was smoke and goof off. He has told you so much about that time, and everyday you are thankful he got out of it. 

~~~~~~

“There’s something about her. She driving me crazy.” Dean talked to Charlie as they sipped their drinks at the bar. 

“And you don’t know what to do about it?” Charlie guessed. 

“I’ve never met a girl like her.” Dean is interrupted by the bartender bringing another round 

“A girl like who?” You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“You.” He joined his lips with your, and tasted the double barrel bourbon you had been drinking and the cherry lip gloss you had just put on. 

~~~~~ 

Dean flipped out the lights in the bedroom before snuggling up to you. Breathing in the scent of your shampoo and the slight undercurrent of sweat was the only way he could fall asleep now.

If you woke up before he did, he would wake up to the the glittering of your eyes like diamonds and the radiant golden of your skin being hit by the sun. 

When he woke up before you, he would be very reluctant to let you go, and after a long hunt, he wouldn’t let go of you, whether it be a hand in yours or an arm around your shoulders. 

When Sam would start the coffee up before he went running, you would wake up and make a cup. Before you fixed your coffee however you took a sip of the acrid black liquid, then add in the rest of your coffee fixings. 

He could see your lips form the syllables of his name, but he was far too focused on the movement of your lips to pay any attention to your instructions. 

He loved to find some hole in the wall night club, just to see you twisting in slow motion under the lights, teasing and lighting him up. 

He still can’t believe he met a girl like you. 


End file.
